A Boy Like That
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Brittana one shot.  Was listening to the lyrics of A Boy Like That and just really listened to what the words meant.  Then I had this idea about Santana so decided to write it.


AN: I was listening to _A Boy Like That_ and the lyrics just kind of hit me. Then I thought of Santana and this came into my mind. I wrote it on the train to the Christmas Market. I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Santana knew she had the role of Anita when she auditioned. Who else were they going to cast for a part that required sass and attitude? Sure Anita was more maternal than Santana, but that's why it was called acting. It sort of sucked having to be that way with Berry, but she could just think of her as Maria.<p>

She got to bring out the attitude when she sang _America _though. She put Puck in his place and embraced all that was offered to her. Every time she came off the stage after America she felt empowered like she could do anything. It was a great feeling. It didn't last too long as someone would come up and say something to pull her out of the moment.

They had just finished rehearsing _America_ once again. "Okay, that was real good everyone. Just keep practicing the dance moves and make sure you get them down. The more natural they are the less you'll have to think about them and then you can concentrate on the singing. Everyone's free to go, except Santana and Rachel. We're going to run _A Boy Like that_ a few times since we have extra time." Artie instructed everyone. "Take 5 first though."

Santana sighed and went to sit on the front of the stage. Brittany came over and sat next to her.

"You're really good." She said picking up Santana's hand and linking their pinkies. "I forget sometimes that I have to leave. I get distracted and want to watch you sing." Brittany admitted.

"I'll sing for you later tonight." Santana promised.

"I like seeing you sing on stage though."

"Well why don't you stick around? Then I can look at you instead of Berry during this song." Santana said making a face of disgust. Brittany nodded and hoped off the stage sitting in the front rows. Santana smiled at her and then got up as Artie called for them to start.

They ran a few lines of dialogue before starting the song. Santana sang and brought it fierce to Rachel at the start. She saw Rachel flinch a bit and tried to tone it down. As much as she liked watching Rachel quake in fear she didn't want to be yelled at again for it.

_You should know better_

Rachel sang as Santana sat and turned to listen.

_I love him_

_And everything he is I am too_

Santana looked down and saw Brittany smiling as she watched them on stage.

_I have a love _

_And it's all that I need_

_Right or wrong _

_And he needs me too_

Santana had a love. She had Brittany. She needed Brittany, even if some people said it was wrong.

_But hold him, hold him forever_

_Be with him now, tomorrow,_

_And all of my life_

Rachel sang making a promise to love Tony and be with him as long as she could. Santana wanted the same for her with Brittany. To hold her forever and be with her the rest of her life. She took a breath and it came out shaky as she started to sing the last verse with Rachel.

_When love comes so strong,_

_There is no right or wrong._

_Your love is your life_

Brittany was Santana's life and she would love her no matter what. She sang the last part and looked at Brittany smiling.

Artie was saying how great it was and told them they could go. Santana didn't pay attention. She only had eyes for Brittany who stood up and clapped at the end.

"Great job Santana." Artie said once again. "If you bring that intensity every time this number will be flawless. All though watch your pitch at the end. Make sure you blend with Rachel and don't overpower her."

Santana nodded and then walked over to Brittany. "You were really good." Brittany said again as they linked pinkies and walked out of the auditorium.

"Thanks," Santana said smiling at her. "Let's go back to my place." She couldn't say it yet, but she could show Brittany that she loved her.


End file.
